Killer Flash
by Alyrockyforever
Summary: "Barry Allen. GET OUT! " She shrieks, ripping the ring off and shoving it into his chest, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. " It's West-Allen. " He corrects weakly. " Not anymore. " She spits, shoving him to the door. Snowbarry
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I know this is short and kinda sucks but he next couple chapters are longer and hopefully better. Please read on._**

Iris you can't be serious-!" Barry begs her. "Get out Barry! You lied to me for months!" She shouts."I was trying to protect you!" He exclaims."How is lying to me about my missing father, protecting me?" She screams. Joe had been gone for a while and Barry had forged a goodbye note claiming he went sailing. He didn't even like sailing! "Iris-" his voice cracks, tears streaming down his face. "Barry Allen. GET OUT!" She shrieks, ripping the ring off and shoving it into his chest, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. "It's West-Allen." He corrects weakly. " Not anymore." She spits, shoving him to the door. He drops his head, defeated. He runs around for hours before eventually crashing at Star labs. He falls asleep at the moniters and wakes to being yelled at by cisco. "Hey no drooling on the keyboard! You even go home last night?" Cisco complains. "Oh uh no. I must've fallen asleep here." Cisco shrugs before nudging him out of the way. Barry sighs and flashes to the speed lab. He sits down on the steps and stares at Iris's ring. He looks down at his own hand. He sighs and slips it off, before putting both of them in his pocket.

He sighs. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have lied to her. And now she would never forgive him. He stands up after hearing the alarm blare, and speeds into the cortex. "What's up?" He asks. "We found Joe! He's in a warehouse on 23 and Fair." Cisco exclaims. He perks up. Finally they found him. He speeds into his suit and heads for the warehouse. He speeds inside, to find it surprisingly empty. He finds Joe unconscious and bloody, and scoops him up. He runs him to the star labs med bay. " Dad! " Iris exclaims, running to him. Cisco and caitlin help him immediately, while barry, unnoticed, backs out of the room. He goes into the cortex and sits on the spinny chair. He sighs and spins around in super speed, just because he's bored . When he stops, his eyes are wide, clutching the edges of the chair. Bad idea . He's really dizzy now. "Barry Joe's fine. Just a concussion and a few cracked ribs. We'll ask him what happened when he wakes up. " Caitlin says, walking in. Cisco and Iris walk in afterwards. It doesn't escape cisco and Caitlin's notice that they are avoiding each other. Caitlin glances at Barry's hand and sees the ring gone. She frowns. She looks at iris ' hand and sees the ring gone too. She nudges cisco and gestures to their hands " Iris must've dumped him when she found out Barry lied about Joe." He whispers loud enough only for caitlin to hear. She nods sadly.

Barry and Iris were such a cute couple. Maybe they would work it out? Barry sighs sadly and drops his head on the desk. They don't say anything. Barry gets a call and pulls his phone out . " CCPD. Gotta go. " He mutters, running off. He runs into the building, jogging to the captain's office. " Allen -! " He starts butstops when he sees his appearance. He hasn't shaved, So He Looks Kind Of Scraggly. He has bags under his eyes his clothes are disheveled, and he repeatedly rubs at where his wedding ring is supposed to be. Singh's features soften. " You're free to go Allen. Sorry about you and Iris. " He says. Barry glances at his hand tiredly. He shrugs and walks off. After a while he feels bad for him so he walks up to his lab. He's about to say something but he's on the phone . He waits patiently. " Cait I'm fine. No . Yeah, I guess. I mean I shouldn't have lied to my wi - ex wife. " He says. " I know , just because I have powers doesn't mean I get permission to lie to her." Singh'seyes widen. Allen was a meta? " He whispers. "No I don't want to talk to-Hi cisco! " He says. Singh chuckles. Then barry gasps. "He's awake? Didhe say what he did to him? No? Seriously? He doesn't remember... alright I'll be there in a flash. Pun intended. " He says and everything makes sense with barry. He's the flash. He zooms right past Singh, without ever noticing him.

 _ **I know the reason iris broke up with him Is dumb but I had a brain far and that's all I could think of. The next chapters are better... I hope.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys here is the next chapter. lots of time skips coming up sorry! hope you enjoy!**_

\- 2 years later-  
Iris and barry never worked out their relationship and Iris moved on. She started dating a man named Tomas. Barry was a wreck after that. He does his job. Jobs, both of them, but other then that he just moped around for a while. After a while he was starting to become more of his old self, getting enthusiastic about jobs, laughing and joking around with caitlin and cisco, ect. Iris never told Tomas about barry being the flash, because barry didn't want her to. After months of no talking and most of the star labs team avoiding them when they were in the same room, Iris stopped coming to star labs at all. She stopped talking to barry. They haven't spoken in a years and a half. "Barry, robbery at central city bank." Cisco says, gearing up. He nods and speeds off. He takes the gun out of the guy's hands, and cuffs him. Something seems off, and he doesn't know what. Suddenly a loud noise booms by him. He shouts in pain when a bullet flies through his shoulder. He spins around, running at the guy, disarming him and cuff in him as well. He syarts at horror at his blood on the ground. They could test it to figure out who he is. He puts an arm to his shoukder, burning with pain, and looks up to the captain's patrol car, now pulling up. He sees the blood, and the speedster injury and nods in assurance. Barry sighs in relief and speeds off. The captain would take care of it. He runs I to star labs. "Barry!" Caitlin exclaims, setting him on one of the med bay beds. He uses his speed to change into sweat pants, staying shirtless so Caitlin could access the wound. "I'm fine Cait, it's just a gunshot. I've had worse." He says, while she digs the bullet out and bandages it. She rolls her eyes and sighs. "It should be healed within three or four hours." She says he nods, still sitting there. Caitlin realizes her hands are still on Barry's chest area her cheeks flame. She pulls away and scurried over to the moniters. He finds himself staring after her. That blush was adorable. For a couple weeks he finds himself staring at her. How had he not seen her beauty before? No no. What was he thinking? Caitlin was a friend. Just a friend. And he was in love with iris. Right?

Caitlin had been feeling like they liked killer frost more then her so barry was working on a surprise for her. With cisco ' help, they created a serum to fuse killer frost with caitlin, so Caitlin had killer frost's powers, but never turned evil. So now it was only barry cisco and Caitlin at star labs. "Hey Cait we have a surprise for you." Barry says. She looks up from the desk. "Yeah?" She asks. He shows her the vial of liquid. "What is it?" She asks, confused. "It will fuse you and Killer Frost together. You'll have her powers, but you wont be her." Cisco explains. Her eyes light up. "Really? You actually did that for me?" She asks hopefully. "Anything for you Cait." Barry says. She bkushes, which he once again thinks is adorable, and takes the vial. She pulls them into a group hug. "Oh thank you guys so much." She says. "You're worth it Caitlin." Cisco tells her. She smiles and drinks the liquid. Barry raises an eyebrow. "Anything?" He asks. Caitlin smiles, and raises her hand. A frosty mist emits from her palm. "It worked! Thank you so much!" She excalaims. Then she looks into Barry's eyes, and says, "Screw it." She kisses him straight on the lips. Cisco ' eyes widen, and he backs away. Barry's eyes widen too, then they close and he pulls caitlin closer. When their lips finally part, they are both gasping for air. "I have always wanted to do that." She mutters. Barry laughs. "And i, have too. I just didn't realize it." He says. "Barry and caitlin sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes-" Cisco gets cut off bye barry and caitlin both glaring at him. He raises his hands in defense, smiling. Caitlin and barry join hands, walking out of the room to talk about what's next. They decide to give it a try. Singh notices the change in barry as soon as he walks into the precinct. Instead of getting ready to be yelled at by singh, he has a small grin on his face, and his eyes are sparkling with happiness. Singh grins. Looks like Allen found himself another girl. When Joe sees Barry's happy look he questions him. "What's up with you, Mr happy pants?" He asks. Barry snorts. "I'm uh dating somebody. Joe smiles sadly. "That's good for you son, what's her name?" He asks. Barry grins. "Caitlin." He says. Joe's eyes widen. "Caitlin, caitlin? Our caitlin?" He asks. He nods. Joe laughs, shaking his head. He walks out of Barry's lab, smiling. The kid finally moved on from Iris. It took him two years but he finally did.

 _ **I know i promised it would be longer but i will make it up by posting lots of chapters. sorry for any typos. anyone think i should continue?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**short chapter i know, posting another chapter today though.**_

-3 years later-

Barry wakes up in his bed, the sheets draped over his naked girlfriend. He had only his boxers on. He smiles at her sleeping form and gathers her in his arms. She smiles in her sleep and mutters something unintelligible, before snuggling against Barry's chest. He closes his eyes and falls back into blissful sleep. He wakes up again to Caitlin getting dressed. "No." He groans, tiredly. She giggles. "Barry they're going to wonder where we are, and why two of the city's superheroes decided not to show up for work today. "Who cares?" He whispers, pulling her back into bed. She sighs and stands up. "Barry get dre-" She starts. He gets dressed in superspeed and stands in front of her. "-ssed." She finishes. He smiles and kisses her. She sighs happily and barry speeds off to get breakfast. "Donuts?" He asks, appearing twenty seconds later. She laughs and nods, walking out to the kitchen. Barry opens a box of donuts and they both have two. "Barry where did you get theses amazing desserts?" She asks, licking her fingers. "Somewhere in new york." He says. Her eyes widen and she laughs. "That's why it took you twenty seconds." She states. He nods, wrapping his arms around her stomach. He closes his eyes, and rests his head on her shoulder. "How's my two favorite people?" He asks. She smiles. "Barry, you say that everyday. We found out three days ago." She says. "I know, I know. It's just so hard to believe. I'm going to be a father." He says. "When do you think we should tell the team?" Caitlin asks. He groans. "Stay here, I have a surprise." He says, avoiding the question. She rolls her eyes as he speeds to their bedroom. He comes back with his hands behind his back. "Caitlin." He starts. She smiles. "Caitlin, when I first saw you I thought you were perfect. And I loved you for it. But when I got to know you, and realized you're not perfect, I loved you even more." He says. She smiles, her heart pounding. "Look, I guarantee that there will be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of is is going to want out of this thing, but I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know you're the only one for me. I thought it was her, but I was wrong. Caitlin, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asks, getting on one knee and opening a ring box. Tears stream down her face, and she puts a hand to he mouth. Yes! Yes yes yes!" She exclaims. He slides the ring on her finger and they kiss passionately. "I love you cait." He whispers, his forehead against hers. "And I love you barry." She responds. That day they walk into star labs, hands entwined, smiling and whispering to each other. "What's with you?" Julian asks. They both smile happily. Caitlin holds her hand up. Cisco laughs. "Heck yeah! I was wondering when that would finally happen!" Cisco exclaims. They laugh. Joe smiles and claps barry on the back. "Good for you son." He tells him. Barry nods, then says, "we have something else to tell you." They all look at him. "What is it?" Cisco asks. Caitlin laughs happily. "I'm pregnant!" She excalaims, just as somebody walks into the room. They all turn around and Barry's smile falls off his face. It's iris. "Congrats caitlin. I see you're married, who's the guy?" She asks. Barry was dumbfounded. Joe never told her? Barry looks to Joe. He makes a sorry face. "I am. And we're engaged. Not married. We've been together for three years iris." He spits her name. She flinches. He sighs. "Sorry." He mutters. "G-good for you." She says softly. "Okay then I'm gonna go." Joe and cisco say in unison. Julian shrugs and follows them, along with. "So... Barry..." Iris says. He raises an eyebrow. "What?" He asks. "I... look barry we haven't talked in years. I just want to... I don't know. Make up?" She says. Barry's eyebrows shoot up. His eyes widen and he scoffs. "You. Want to make up. With me?" He says. She nods. He snorts. "So after five years you just wanna pop by and say hi?" He asks. "Barry I..." She trails off. She sighs sadly and walks off. Caitlin frowns at Barry. "Go talk to her you idiot." She whispers. He sighs in defeat and walls after her. "Iris wait." He says, grabbing her arm. She spins around, tears in her eyes. His features soften. She starts crying and barry hugs her. "Iris I'm so sorry." He lets out. She cries into his chest. "B-barry I just w-want my best friend b-back." She stutters. "Iris you have me okay? We may not be able to back to what we used to have, but you'll always be my best friend okay?" He says. She sniffles and nods, wiping her tears away. "I missed you so much Barry." She whispers. "Me too Iris. Me too." He says. She smiles up at him and they walk back into the cortex. Everyone else in the room seems happy they finally made up. Barry walks up to Caitlin and kisses her. She smiles against his lips and he grins back. "PG-13!" Cisco shouts dramatically. They roll their eyes and pull apart.

 _ **What'cha think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**sorry i know there are lots of time skips, but i think these are the last ones.**_

\- 7 years later-  
"Nora put the goddamn shoes on!" Caitlin screams. "No!" She shouts, flashing away from her mother. "Barry! Catch your daughter!" She fumes. Barry laughs and easily grabs her. Even with nora's twin Henry staying the night elsewhere Nora was still a handful. She pouts. "Our daughter Cait." He says, kissing her. She sighs and finally slips shoes on the girl. "Mommy!" Nora whisper shouts. "What honey?" Caitlin asks. Nora leans forward and whispers very loudly. "Don't tell daddy but uncle cisco got him a new suit for his birthday." Caitlin face palms and barry laughs. "Alright sweets, what's the rule?" Barry asks her, ruffling her brown hair. "Don't tell nobody my mommy and daddy are superheroes." She says. "That's right. Want to stop by and see grandpa Joe before school?" Barry asks. She nods happily. Barry waves goodbye to Caitlin and speeds off with Nora. He stops outside the building and Nora laughs. He sets her down and she grabs his hand. They walk inside and everyone greets them. "Hey Joe Nora wanted to see you." Barry says. He smiles and bends down to pick her up. "Oh! You're getting big honey!" He exclaims. She laughs. "I know! I'm six years old!" She exclaims. Suddenly evil speedster flashes in. "I'm looking for the flash." He growls. "The flash isn't here!" Captain singh lies. He glances at Barry and sees him looking around frantically. He slips away and speeds off. He flashes back in his flash outfit. "Looking for me?" He asks. "Flash, get ready to die." He says speeding after him. He gets slammed into the wall and groans. He jumps up and throws speed punches but the speedster ducks them. The evil speedster suddenly grabs someone's gun and shoots at barry. he had been glancing at nora, so he didn't see the bullet until it was too late. It flies into his stomach and the evil speedster zooms off. "No!" Nora cries, running to her father who is unconscious on the ground. "Cmon! Wake up!" She cries. Joe falls to his knees by him. "Daddy!" Nora cries and everyone gasps. Allen was the flash? She shakes her father, but he doesn't budge. "D-daddy?" She whispers. She touches his chest where his heart is. She starts sobbing. "Grandpa! Grandpa Joe! His heart is not beating!" She shrieks. His eyes widen. "Come on Bear don't do this!" Joe mutters, starting CPR. Nora shakily grabs Joe's phone. "Uncle cisco? Mommy? D-daddy's hurt. He's dead." She cries suddenly a breach opens up and cisco and Caitlin run through. "What happened?" Caitlin exclaims. "The bad guy came and shooted him in the tummy." Nora sniffles. Caitlin pushes Joe out of the way and does mouth to mouth. "Barry come on! You've had worse! You can't die now!" She cries when he doesn't wake up. After a while Joe eventually pulls a sobbing caitlin off of his body. "He's dead." Cisco mutters. Meanwhile all of the cops in the precinct are surprised. Barry allen, the nerds CSI, was the city's hero all along, and now he was dead. Nora and caitlin sob and hug each other. He was really dead. Caitlin stands up, still sobbing. She's angry. Really really angry. She clenched her fists at her sides. The tears on her cheeks suddenly freeze into ice. Her skin turns pale, her eyes turn bright blue, her lips a dark blue, and her hair, bright white. Frost radiates from her hands and she spins around. "Mommy! Please no!" Nora cries, tugging at her leg. "Mommy? Huh, caitlin sure was busy. Getting rid of me and shacking up with scarlet speedster." She spits. She pulls away horrified. This was killer frost. "Frost, please just let caitlin come back." Cisco begs. "Caitlin is gone, she shouldn't have tried to get rid of me." She hisses. Then she runs out of the room.

\- 10 years later-  
"Nora, how you holding up?" Singh asks her as she walks into the precinct. "Fine, just a few broken ribs." She says. Every cop on the force knows that barry was the flash and that Nora is Dash and that her brother henry is Blip. She just couldn't find it in herself to take his name. Killer frost is her biggest enemy. She lost hope in returning the woman to her mother long ago. Her mother was gone. Leaving behind only killer frost. She lost both her superhero parents at age six. How sad was that. Since she turned fourteen she had been the city's speedster protector. Cisco had been the city's hero while waiting for little Nora and Henry to get old enough to fight alongside him. She had begged and begged until he finally said yes. She smiles sadly, knowing that if her parents were around they wouldn't let her be a hero until she was at least eighteen. Too bad they're gone. She shakes her head from the thoughts and walks to her dad's lab. They had never hired another CSI in memory of Barry. There were part timers all the time. But they never got his lab. In fact, Nora worked in his lab most of the time. They let her help a lot. Only the cops that were there that day knew about her and her parents. They hadn't told any other cops, that joined the force later on. The secret had never gotten out. Barry allen had supposedly died of a mugging gone wrong the same day the flash died. There were two separate funerals. Every cop going to each. She sits down in her dad's spinny chair and sighs. She spins around slowly just taking everything in. She's getting extra college credit for helping the CCPD. "Hey baby." Joe says, walking into the lab. She looks up at him, a sad smile on her face. "I miss him so bad." She says. He sighs, a sad look forming on his face. "I do too." He mutters. "Cisco needs you, something about a new suit." He says. Her eyes light up. "He finally changed the color scheme!" She exclaims, zooming off. He smiles and shakes his head. She's just like him. Nora stops in the cortex. "uncle cisco?" She asks. "Right here." He says. She speeds to him and smiles. "It's awesome!" She exclaims. It's a mixture of purple and white, with a white mask. She speeds into it. "What do you think?" He asks. "I love it!" She shrieks. He winces but smiles. "Hey guys." A familiar voice greets. They spin around to see killer frost. Nora snarls at her. "Why are you here?" She spits. "To offer you one more chance to join me." She says. Nora had ice powers too, and Killer Frost had offered her plenty of times to join her once she found out. "Not gonna happen snow bitch." She snarls. She shoots ice at killer frost. She dodges and runs off. Nora runs after her and sees her shooting ice at civilians. She runs faster then she ever has before, to catch them. Just as she's about to catch the last one she runs through a breach. She gasps, and falls to her knees in the cortex of Star labs. "No!" She cries, knowing that the person was dead now. She sees cisco, but he looks younger. Then she look around. She sees her dad, and her mom. And joe, young. Then she sees aunt iris. "You." She whispers, staring wide eyed at them.

 _ **I'm evil leaving it at a cliffhanger like this, but what can i say? i enjoy being evil.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_"you." she whispers, staring wide eyed at them._

She realizes she must've time traveled. They are all gaping at her. "Oh uh, what year is it?" She asks. Then all of them realize she's from the future. "2023." Barry says. "That's the year... I - she's not born yet is she?" She asks. "No... how do you know us? Who are you?" Caitlin asks, her hand hovering over her stomach. She sighs and peels off her mask. "No-Natalie Summers." She says peeling off her mask. "I'm from 2039, and yes cisco you made my suit. I'm a friend of the family in the future." She says, feeling clever for using her middle names as her actual name. Suddenly a breach opens up behind them and they all spin around. Henry zooms through, stopping in front of Nora. "Why the heck did you come back here? Un-cisco needs help!" He exclaims, glancing at the others. "I didn't mean too. I was running really fast." She explains. He rolls his eyes. "Right, you totally didn't come back to see them, right when we needed you." He says. She frowns. "We? You haven't been home in months and you just showed up!" Nora exclaims. "Oh and you're so much better! You still think she can't be saved!" He yells. "Well she can't! She's a murderer!" She shrieks. Then she closes her eyes, clenching her fists. "I'm going to rip your eyes out if you don't get out of my sight right now." She growls. He rolls his eyes and speeds off. "Who the heck was that?" Cisco asks. "My twin H-Jason Summers." She says. "So what was that about?" Barry asks. She sits at the computers. "He's just a dick." She says. Cisco snorts. "Who were you talking about that was a murderer?" Caitlin asks. She glances at her. Then she sighs. "Nobody you would know. Not for another couple years anyway." She says sadly. She suddenly starts coughing. "Dammit not right now." She mutters, speeding off. She comes back wearing normal clothes, with her suit folded, and sets it on the counter. "What's up with you?" Julian asks. "Me and my brother have a condition. You see we have um two strands of DNA and they are always interfering with each other. They are total opposites and it makes us sick sometimes. Our mom and dad were working on something before they - before something happened so now cisco is working on it. Cisco from my time of course." She says. "Okay, shouldn't you be going back now?" Barry asks. She sighs sadly. "Yeah, just let me find Jason." She says. She goes to run off but falls over. She starts coughing a lot and barry races to her side. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Can't breath." She gasps, coughing some more. He grabs an epinephrine pen and stabs her leg. She gasps and falls onto her back. "Only you would think to do that." She chuckles. "You're dying aren't you?" He asks her concerned. She sighs. "Yeah, cisco thinks we won't make it to our twenties. Said we would need mom and dad to help." She says, standing up. "It's scary, knowing I won't live another four years." She says. "Stay here, we can try to help you." Barry begs. "I don't know... the city needs me and my brother." She says. "Why, cisco caitlin and i are there aren't we. "No. Just cisco. You guys... moved." She replies. He raises his eyebrows. "Why?" He asks. "Uh reasons." She says. "Fine, but cisco can handle it for a few days right?" He asks. "Fine, let me just find Jason." She says, speeding off again. She comes back with him in normal clothes his suit in his hands. He sets it down next to Nora's and turns to her. "So Jason, these nice people decided to help you and dear old me, Natalie." She says through her teeth. He raises an eyebrow but nods in understanding. "Okay then, we'll let's get started." Caitlin says. Nora nods happily and follows her. Meanwhile barry leads Henry away. "So Natalie, I'll need some of your blood." Caitlin says to bora, while barry goes through the same procedure with Henry, right next to them. They agree and hold out their arms. Nora almost holds her left one out but hesitates and holds out her right one. Caitlin frowns but stabs a needle into her vein. She winces, and caitlin draws some blood, same for henry. Nora can't let anyone see her left arm. They would see the cuts... not even Henry knew about those. They both get to work examining the blood. "Looks like you were right. They have to exact opposite components." Caitlin says. "This is amazing! Your parents had to have been two totally different meta-humans!" Barry exclaims. Caitlin smiles. "Yeah like-" then her smile drops off her face. "What?" Barry asks. "Like... like our kid." She mutters. "What if our powers combined makes our child sick?" She asks worriedly. "Don't worry Cait, everything will be fine." He says, reassuringly. Henry and Nora glance at each other then look away. "Wait, you know our kid right? Do they get sick?" Caitlin asks. "No they don't." Nora lies. They both sigh in relief and get back to work. They both leave the room for a little and Henry and Nora talk in hushed whispers. "Nora do you actually think they'll be and be to help us?" Henry asks. "I don't know Henry. They found out we were sick when we were two. They didn't figure out how to help us in the four years before- well you know." She whispers back. He frowns at her. "You know mom could still come back." He says. "No she won't henry. She's not mom anymore. She's killer frost." She says sadly. "But... we could still fix her." He mutters. "Henry. Mom Is gone. Dad is dead. You're in denial. You have been for ten years." She says softly. "You're wrong Nora. We could still save her. We could save dad and stop her from ever going all KF." He says. "Dad wouldn't want us to change the timeline." She says pointedly. "I honestly don't care. He's dead, he can't do anything about it." He growls. She sighs. "Whatever. Just whatever you do, do not tell them who we actually are." She says. He nods. "I know." He snaps. She rolls her eyes. Then they walk back in. "Alright so, we've come to the conclusion that unless we know what type of metahumans your parents are we can't do anything." Caitlin says. Nora and Henry's eyes widen. They look each other in the eyes then speed off. "What was that?" Barry asks, confused. Nora and Henry stop at the rooftop of Jitters. "How do we tell them? They'll know who we are as soon as we say it!" Henry exclaims. Nora paces. "I have no idea! Wait... what if we just tell them?" She asks. "Are you crazy?!" He shouts. "Probably." She responds. He face palms and sighs. "Fine, but when we alter the timeline completely it'll be your fault." He snaps. "You were gonna save them!" She shouts, exasperated. He rolls his eyes. They speed back to the middle of the cortex. "Okay guys we have something to tell all of you." Henry says. Everyone looks to them. "Our names aren't Natalie and Jason Summers." Nora says. They all frown. "Then who are you?" Caitlin asks. "Nora and Henry allen." She responds. All of their eyes widen. "W-what?" Barry stutters. "You are so much more awkward in the past." She snorts. Then she looks to caitlin. "God you look just like her." Henry mutters. "Just like who?" She asks, confused. "Kille-" He starts but she slaps a hand over his mouth and glares at him. "Killer who?" Cisco asks. "Nobody." Henry and Nora shout at once. That causes Nora to have a coughing fit. She doubles over and caitlin grabs her arm. She jumps away from her, gasping for air. "I'm fine." She mutters. "Why are you afraid of me?" She whispers. "I'm not." She lets out a little too quickly. Suddenly a breach opens up and cisco walks through. Cisco from Nora and Henry's time. "Guys I need you, she's still killing people." He shouts. "Henry will go, I'm staying for now." Nora shouts. He sighs. "Whatever, come on henry, you and Nora are the only ones that can match her powers." He says. Henry scowls at nora, grabs his suit and runs through the breach. "Who is killing people?" Barry asks. Nora thinks for a minute, should she tell them? She sighs sadly. "For ten years of my life killer frost has been terrorizing the city." She says softly. Caitlin's eyes widen. "That's why you're afraid." She whispers. "W-what happened to me?" Barry asks. "You brought me to work to see grandpa Joe before school when i was six. F- an evil speedster showed up and killed you. Mom was so angry. She - she couldn't control it. That's when she became killer frost." Nora explains. She sighs and sits down. "I was trying to avoid this." She mutters. She suddenly gasps and clutches her stomach. She flashes to the garbage can and pukes. Caitlin holds her hair back. "Ugh, thanks." She mutters, wiping her face. "So, I've been killer frost for ten years to you?" She asks. "Yeah, she was mad you hid her away. She thought you were friends." She replies. Caitlin glances down. "We were. I just... I guess I was feeling left out." She says. "It's okay mom, I understand." She replies, smiling sadly. "Oh! I wanna see Ralph!" She exclaims. "Why?" Iris asks. "Uh, wait he's still alive in this time right?" Nora asks, confused. "Ralph died two years ago Nora." Cisco says. "Dang it, I always forget." She mutters then her eyes light up. "What does uncle singh look like young?" She asks. "Uncle singh?!" Everyone exclaims at once. "What? Ooh, that's right, the precinct doesn't find out until..." She looks down. "The whole precinct finds out?!" Barry exclaims. "Well you died in front of me, kinda hard for me not to call to you." She says. He frowns. "Oh but uncle Singh already knew. He found out the day after iris broke up with you. He heard you talking on the phone." She says. His eyes widen. She laughs and says, "can we go see him?" He shrugs and they zoom off, right into Singh's office. "Allen - okay then." He says. "Yeah I know you know, she told me." Barry says. He raises an eyebrow. "And who is she?" He asks. "I'm Nora Allen, I'm from the future, and oh my god you're actually young!" She exclaims, zooming around him to examine him. "Wh-what?!" He asks. "Mom's pregnant, and I came from the future!" She says. "Um congrats?" He says. Barry laughs nervously. "Nora why don't we go back to Star-" He starts but Nora suddenly stops running and doubles over coughing. "Oof. Shouldn't be doing much running." She stands and suddenly shouts in pain. She falls to her knees clutching her head, before passing out completely. "Nora!" barry yells, catching her and scooping her up. "sorry captain." he says before speeding her to star labs. He places her on the med bay bed and stands there wide eyed. "nora!" caitlin cries, running to her daughter. She immediately checks for injuries then does everything in her powers to make Nora wake up but she just won't. She opens her eyes to check out the light resistance but she gasps and falls backward onto her butt. "cait!" barry shouts, rushing to her side. "H-her eyes are white." she gasps. Barry's eyes widen, knowing exactly what caitlin is fearing. He walks to her and puts a hand on her forehead. He frowns, confused. "what is it?" cisco asks. "she's cold. But she's hot at the same time. I can't tell which it is." he states. Cisco frowns and walks over to her. They all inspect her. It's obvious she's having a nightmare. "daddy." she whispers, with a pained expression. Cisco touches her forehead, curious about the hot/cold situation. He accidentally vibes her though.

" _Oh! You're Getting big honey! " He exclaims. " I know! I'm six years old! " She exclaims. Suddenly an evil speedster flashes in. " I'm looking for the flash. " He growls. " The flash isn't here! " Captain singh lies. He glances at Barry and sees him looking around frantically. He slips away and speeds off. He flashes back in his flash outfit. " Looking for me? " He asks. " Flash, get ready to die. " He says, speeding after him. He gets slammed into the wall and groans. He jumps up and throws speed punches but the speedster ducks them. The evil speedster suddenly grabs someone's gun and shoots at barry. he had been glancing at nora, so he didn't see the bullet until it was too late. It flies into his stomach and the evil speedster zooms off. " No! " Nora cries, running to her father who is unconscious on the ground. "Cmon! Wake up! " She cries. Joe falls to his knees by him. " Daddy! " Nora cries and everyone gasps. Allen was the flash? She shakes her father, but he doesn't budge. " D-daddy? " She whispers. She touches his chest where his heart is. She starts sobbing. " Grandpa! Grandpa Joe! His heart is not beating! " She shrieks. His eyes widen. " Come on Bear don't do this! " Joe mutters, starting CPR. Nora shakily grabs Joe's phone. " Uncle cisco? Mommy? D-daddy's hurt. He's dead. " She cries. Suddenly a breach opens up and cisco and Caitlin run through. " What happened? " Caitlin exclaims. " The bad guy came and shooted him in the tummy. " Nora sniffles. Caitlin pushes Joe out of the way and does mouth to mouth. " Barry come on! You've had worse! You can't die now! " She cries when he doesn't wake up. After a while Joe eventually pulls a sobbing caitlin off of his body. " He's dead. " Cisco mutters. Meanwhile all of the cops in the precinct are surprised. Barry allen, the nerdy CSI, was the city's hero all along, and now he was dead. Nora and caitlin sob and hug each other. He was really dead . Caitlin stands up, still sobbing. She's angry. Really really angry. She clenches her fists at her sides. The tears on her cheeks suddenly freeze into ice. Her skin turns pale, her eyes turn bright blue, her lips a dark blue, and her hair, bright white. Frost radiates from her hands and she spins around. " Mommy! " Nora cries, tugging at her leg. " Mommy? Huh, caitlin sure was busy. Getting rid of me and shacking up with scarlet speedster. " She spits. She pulls away horrified. This was killer frost. " Frost, please just let caitlin come back. " Cisco begs. " Caitlin is gone, she shouldn't have tried to get rid of me . " She hisses. Then she runs out of the room._

Cisco gasps, and pulls away violently. "cisco what did you vibe?!" barry exclaims. "your death." he says, staring horrified at Nora. "she keeps reliving it over and over again." he says quietly. Everyone's eyes widen slightly. "we have to wake her up." barry says quietly. They all nod. To wake her up, they had to find out why she was unconscious.

 _ **one more chapter y'all! then if people still want more, i'll be working on a sequel. if not then well, i guess you'll have to deal with a plot hole.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Nora sobs. Why was she here? Reliving this horrible memory? "No no no… Mom! Dad!" she screams at the memory, knowing she can't change it. She runs in front of the bullet but it flies through her, not injuring her, but killing her father. "No!" she screams running to him. She knows it's not real but it feels like it. So she drops to her knees and watches her father die for the seventh time that day. She can't leave the damned place. She's tried. She shakes with anger. She clenches her fists and drills them into the floor. She shrieks. She's so useless! She screams loudly, a cold anger washing over her. She finds herself standing up and letting out a cool breath. She looks down at her hands and smiles. Frosty mist is emitting from them. Her skin is paler than normal. She's breathing frost. She has an idea on what just happened. She talks to test her theory, "well." she says. Sure enough, her voice echoes. She grabs a strand of hair and looks at it. It's a pale white. She wants to scream. She was killer frost! She's having a panic attack inside her head. Why couldn't she control herself?! She feels her lips curve into another unwanted smile and her body moves on its own. She realizes with sudden horror what her mother has been going through for years. And all the things she said to her! She had to save her mother! Henry was right! She closes her eyes and imagines finally having her mother back and feels herself warming up. She opens her eyes and sees the ceiling of Star labs. She gasps and sits up. Everyone is on the other side of the room looking horrified. She looks down and sees ice all around her, spanning at least five feet in every direction. She tries to speak but can't. That's when she sees that her hands are pale. Her eyes flood with horror but her lips curve into a smile. Oh god oh god. No no no! Killer frost has her. She stands up, cracking her neck. "hey guys. Caity." she says. "nora please, don't do this." caitlin begs. "I'm not trying to!" she tries to shout but fails. Her lips twitch. She noticed killer frost doing that all the time. Her mother was in there trying to reach out. "shut up!" killer frost hisses in her head. "no! Let me go!" she sobs in her mind. Killer frost frowns and turns her head to the side. "I'm not letting you go!" she shouts in her head. Nora doesn't want to hurt her family. Killer frost rolls her eyes then then turns back to the others. She smiles wickedly. "nora's putting up quite the fight in there." she says, pointing to her head. Caitlin's eyes widen, realizing that she will be trapped in her own head for ten years. Nora growls in her head. She will not become evil! She slowly but surely manages to clench her fists. Killer frost glares at her hands and raised her arm. She shoots ice at Barry and he dodges. Nora thinks of everything she has to fight for and screams. She closes her eyes and falls to her knees. Then she feels it. The warmness. She opens her eyes and looks at her shaky hands. Back to normal. She's covered in a layer of sweat, her hair matted down. "I know how to save you." she finally says. The others rush forward and hug her. Tears flood her eyes. "I have to go back." she whispers. "I know." caitlin says softly. "You can't remember me." she whispers. "I know." they all say. So Nora stands up and pulls out a device. She zaps them, erasing their memory of her and henry, and goes back to her time. She false in a heap on the floor of the cortex, seconds after henry had come back. "Nora?! What happened?!" he shouts, rushing to her side. She jumps up. "I know how to save mom!" she cries. She speeds to her mother, something nagging her in the back of her head. Someone she forgot… who cares? She stops in front of her mother. "Mom." she gasps. Killer frost turns to her, her lips twitching. She smiles, knowing that was her mother trying to say something. Then she frowns. "killer frost. You can't have me ever again and I'm taking my mother back." she growls. Caitlin's eyes flash with confusion. Had her daughters finally figured out how to release her from her own mind? "mom, I know you're in there. I need you to focus." she says, dodging attacks from killer frost. "You have to focus on what you want. What do you want to come back to? What do you live for?" she gasps out, starting to wear out. "p... please… mom…" she pants, falling to her knees. Killer frost smiles and walks toward Nora. She forms an icicle in her hand. "mom…. I love… you…" she says and the icicle shatters on the ground. She looks I to her mother's eyes. Tears stream down her face and she closes her eyes. She falls to her knees in front of her daughter, unleashing a scream. Then the cold fades. Her hair returns to auburn. Her normal color is back and her chin is trembling. She keeps her eyes closed, tears leaking out. "mom." Nora sobs. She finally opens her eyes. She breaks down. She sobs and hugs her daughter. By the time henry and cisco come out, they're a sobbing, hugging mess. "mom!" henry shouts running to join the hug. "caitlin?" cisco asks. She smiles and nods. "Get over here." she calls. He laughs and joins the hug. This dysfunctional family was far from perfect, but it was still family.

 _ **so? what do ya think? can anyone guess what the unsolved problem/reason for sequel, is? feel free to review what you think!**_


	7. authors note

_**Chapter one of the sequel is up guys!**_


End file.
